Algo que no se quiere reconocer
by Aroa Nehring
Summary: Un fic más sobre los merodeadores, aunque el primero que hago sobre ellos. Desde luego que van a tener un quinto año muy movidito, y sino me creen, pasen y lean


**Disclaimer: **Pues lo típico, nada de esto es mío, blabla, blabla, blabla…paso de poner lo que todos sabemos.

**Notas de la autora:** Hola, aquí les traigo el primer capítulo de este fic sobre los Merodeadores y su paso por Hogwarts. Quiero pedirles disculpas de antemano si tardo en subir el siguiente capítulo pero es que aún lo estoy escribiendo y además tengo clases por las tardes, las mañanas las paso liada con los deberes y eso y cómo que no tengo últimamente mucho tiempo para escribir, por aparte de que tengo un par de fics de D·N·Angel a medio escribir los capítulos, y que no tengo Internet en casa y me tengo que encaramar en casa de alguien o irme a un ciber (aunque últimamente no tengo dinero ni para eso, si ni siquiera he podido aún pasarme a buscar los tres mangas que tengo apartados en la librería U.U, pero bueno, eso es otra historia). A lo que iba, que espero perdonen los posibles retrasos y que aún a pesar de ello me dejen reviews, se aceptan todo tipo de comentarios, sugerencias, críticas, tomatazos, dinero, regalos, formas de deshacerse de una prima pequeña molesta…mejor olviden esto último XP y lean el fic.

**Algo que no se quiere reconocer**

**Capítulo 01: Reencuentros en la estación**

Sirius Black estaba de pie, apoyado junto a la puerta del vagón, mirando con indiferencia a su alrededor mientras esperaba la llegada de sus amigos.

Él había llegado mucho antes de la hora de salida. No le apetecía lo más mínimo continuar en su horrible casa teniendo que soportar los estridentes gritos de su madre y al cínico elfo doméstico de la familia. En realidad es que no quería tener nada que ver con ellos y estaba deseando ya poder largarse de casa y deshacerse de su familia.

Su hermano Regulus acababa de llegar y meterse en el tren sin siquiera saludarlo. Pasaron por su lado dos chicas de catorce años, que lo miraban y cuchicheaban entre ellas en voz baja, riendo. Él les sonrió de forma seductora y ambas enrojecieron notablemente, subiendo al tren, sin dejar de mirarlo y hablar sobre él.

¡¡¡CANUTO!-escuchó que alguien lo llamaba. Levantó la vista y se encontró con James y Peter.

Menos mal que habéis llegado, ya me iba a meter dentro.

Sí, claro. Venga, entremos-le dijo James dándole una fuerte palmada en la espalda.

¿Pero no esperamos a Remus?-preguntó Sirius sorprendido.

¿No lo sabes?

¿Saber qué?

A Lunático lo han hecho prefecto. Me lo dijo cuando lo encontré este verano en el Callejón Diagon, comprando los libros-respondió Peter.

Vaya, así que nos abandona en el viaje en tren…Bueno, ir buscando vosotros sitio que yo voy ahora mismo.

Pero…

No protestéis, venga, que no tardaré mucho.

Está bien. Vamos Peter-. Y ambos muchachos montaron en el vagón.

Sirius siguió de pie, sin moverse, esperando ansiosamente encontrarse con el joven licántropo de ojos dorados. Suspiró. Ese año desde luego no iba a ser como los anteriores, lo presentía, y de entrada empezaba mal.

Entre el gentío vio aparecer una cabeza de pelo castaño claro que se movía lentamente, como con cansancio. Se dirigió rápidamente hacia allí.

Lupin estaba siendo sostenido por su padre mientras su madre llevaba el carrito con el baúl. El chico estaba muy pálido y tenía los ojos ojerosos. Pudo ver una herida asomar por el cuello de la camisa.

¿Qué le ha pasado?-preguntó Black asustado.

Anoche, luna llena-respondió susurrando el señor Lupin-. Se escapó y se internó en el bosque. Por suerte no le ha hecho daño a nadie pero se enzarzó en una pelea con lobos.

Cuando lo encontramos esta mañana estaba muy mal. No queríamos dejarlo marchar aún, pero se empeñó-añadió la señora Lupin.

No se preocupe, creo que hay una enfermera en el tren. Déjeme que lo ayude-y tomó a Remus por un brazo y lo apoyó sobre sí.

Voy a ir dejando sus cosas en el vagón de los prefectos y avisaré de que no se encuentra muy bien. Espérenme en la enfermería.

Sirius junto con Remus y su padre se dirigieron a los primeros vagones, donde se suponía debía estar la enfermera. Entraron en uno de ellos y llamaron a la puerta que tenía el letrero de enfermería. Les abrió rápidamente la señora Pomfrey.

¿Qué pasó?-preguntó preocupada al ver el mal aspecto del chico.

El señor Lupin le contó todo rápidamente. Cuando acabó llegaba su esposa.

¿Le han echado algo a las heridas?

Sí, le apliqué un ungüento de hamamelis, como me dijo usted-respondió la señora Lupin.

Bien, bien. Entonces…-pero no pudo acabar porque sonó la sirena que avisaba de que el tren saldría de un momento a otro. –Será mejor que se vayan, y no se preocupen por el chico, seguro que para cuando regrese a Hogwarts ya se encontrará bien, se los aseguro.

Bueno, entonces…nos iremos-. Y el matrimonio salió, no sin antes despedirse de su hijo, que estaba adormilado.

Señor Black.

¿Sí, señora Pomfrey?-Sirius la miraba con cara de pena, esperando que de un momento a otro lo echase de allí.

Ayúdeme a desvestir al señor Lupin.

¡¿Cómo!-preguntó el chico muy sorprendido y con los ojos muy abiertos.

Necesito que me ayude a desvestirlo, tengo que mirarle las heridas y ver si es necesario aplicarle un ungüento más fuerte.

Sí, sí, claro-dijo nervioso. Y comenzó a desabrocharle la camisa.

Pronto le habían quitado la ropa dejando al descubierto el cuerpo menudo y lleno de cicatrices de Lupin.

Sirius sintió un escalofrío recorriéndole la espalda. Desde que se conocieron al entrar en Hogwarts nunca había visto a Lupin cambiarse delante de ellos. En un principio se le hacía raro, pero creyó que era sólo por timidez; luego se acostumbró a ello y no le dio más importancia, aunque ahora sabía la razón exacta: no quería que viesen las cicatrices que se hacía cada noche de luna llena.

Aún sigue aturdido pero aún así necesito que lo sujete, señor Black, el ungüento que le voy a aplicar es demasiado fuerte y puede que le produzca alguna molestia.

De acuerdo, señora Pomfrey-dijo el chico mientras sujetaba a su amigo.

La enfermera lanzó un hechizo insonorizante y luego, procedió a aplicar el ungüento en las heridas del joven, quien abrió los ojos y comenzó a gritar y a retorcerse debido al dolor que le producía.

No lo suelte, Black. Y usted tranquilícese, señor Lupin, que enseguida acabo-decía la enfermera.

Efectivamente, acabó pronto. Cubrió a Lupin con una fina sábana y le dio una poción para dormir, para que descansase y pudiera soportar mejor el dolor del ungüento aplicado. Luego se volvió hacia Sirius.

Ahora será mejor que vaya con sus compañeros y, a ser posible, evite hacer comentarios sobre este tema.

Lo que usted diga, señora Pomfrey-. Y Sirius se alejó del vagón de la enfermería.

¡Hombre, menos mal que te encontramos! ¿Dónde demonios te habías metido?-la voz de James sacó a Sirius de sus pensamientos.

Lunático…-susurró el chico.

¿Qué le ha pasado?-preguntaron alarmados Peter y James.

Aquí en el pasillo no, en el compartimento.

Pues síguenos-. Y James y Peter, seguidos de Sirius, atravesaron un par de vagones hasta llegar a su compartimento.

Cerraron la puerta y se sentaron. Por suerte estaban los tres solos y no se les había encaramado nadie.

¿Qué le ha pasado a Lunático?

Está en la enfermería. Anoche fue luna llena y por lo visto se escapó y se fue al bosque. Cuando lo recogieron sus padres por la mañana se encontraba bastante mal porque había tenido una pelea con lobos.

¿Y cómo se encuentra ahora?

¿Podemos ir a verlo?

La señora Pomfrey lo atendió y le dio una poción para dormir, así que ahora estará roncando y no podremos verlo. Bueno, y vosotros, ¿por qué me estabais buscando?

¡¿Qué por qué!-exclamó James-Por una sencilla razón, señor Canuto, porque el tren se puso en marcha y usted no aparecía por ningún lado y tuvimos que ponernos a registrar el tren-dijo imitando el tono de voz estricto de la profesora McGonagall.

Incluso fuimos al vagón de los prefectos-añadió Peter.

Sí, es cierto, tu prima Bellatrix te manda recuerdos.

Seguro que son buenos-comentó sarcásticamente Sirius.

Y fue muy simpática con nosotros, ¿verdad, Colagusano?

Desde luego, nos echó de allí a patadas sin siquiera haber podido preguntar si estabas allí con Lunático.

¿Sabes, me cae bien tu familia, Canuto.

¿En serio? Pues quédatelos a todos, te los regalo.

Pues muchas gracias-contestó riendo James.

Y los tres estuvieron charlando y comiendo las chucherías que compraron a la señora del carrito. Aunque Sirius tenía más tiempo la mente en la enfermería que en el vagón en el que estaba con James y Peter.

**Aroa Nehring**


End file.
